Soulbound
by Fuyukazehime
Summary: Ranma x AMG xover. Ranma stumbles upon Mara attacking Belldandy and Keiichi! Ranma vs Mara! What will happen now? Read and find out.


Disclaimer - I obviously don't own these characters or the background stories.

'Single Quotes' character thought

This takes place after Jusendo in the Ranmaverse and after S2 of the AMG anime. I have yet to read the manga completely, I get side tracked easily.

* * *

Casually strolling along with his hands in his pockets, Ranma Saotome was glad to get a moment's peace to himself. Unfortunately for Ranma, that's all it was, a moment. He was returning from returning a stolen scroll he found in Happosai's goods to it's owner when he heard an explosion and felt the presence of several powerful beings suddenly come into existence. After determining that the explosion and presences were indeed in the same location he made a mad dash to the site of what he assumed to be a major battle. Throwing caution to the wind he made way over roofs and fences incidentally passing through a sprinkler changing genders, which had the side effect of speeding his, now her, run pace.

Soon Ranma reached what looked to be a battlefield with charred potholes and debris all over what appeared to have once been a race track. In the middle of the race track floating a dozen or so feet off the ground was a blond haired woman dressed in black with red facial marking of some sort. She was smirking evilly at a Kasumi-ish brown haired women whom was holding a black haired boy whom appeared to be injured.

"What will you do now, Belldandy? It's just you and your little human now. Your sisters aren't here to protect you today! Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Maybe killing your boy-toy there would be fun?" Of course, Mara was merely toying with Belldandy and had little to no intention of harming the human... too much. Making a snap decision Ranma decided to place herself between the injured and the attacker. The sudden appearance of another human shielding Belldandy and Keiichi caused Mara to blink for a few moments.

"I don't know who you are but if you think you can get away with attacking defenseless people while I'm around, you have another thing coming!" Ranma flashed her usual confidant smirk and turned her head to wink at Belldandy. Bell just looked at her for a moment in confusion. She could sense this human had some power but even Skuld had more power than her.

'She wouldn't last a minute against Mara!' she thought to herself. 'But Keiichi is hurt and unconscious. I can't fight Mara and protect him at the same time!

"No, please. You mustn't endanger yourself. Please let me take care of this!" Belldandy said while kneeling and laying Keiichi on the ground with his head still cradled in her lap. Ranma could sense that the girl was indeed very powerful but the guy she had in her lap possessed little and seemed to be the primary target.

"Heh, I've dealt with worse than her. Don't worry, just get him somewhere safe while I deal with our witch friend here." Ranma replied while turning to glare at Mara.

"WHY YOU!!! I am Mara! Demon first class unlimited! You stupid humans, can't even tell a demon from a simple witch! Hmph, I'll show you the difference!" Mara yelled as she powered up for a barrage of attacks. After checking Keiichi for any major injury and finding none, Belldandy quickly picked him up and ran for cover hoping to find a safe place for Keiichi and return before Mara killed the human girl.

Mara, incensed by the ignorant red haired girl, grinned evilly as she prepared to unleash a rather powerful attack. She wanted to scare the human but not really kill her. After all, if she went around killing humans left and right, there would be no one left to corrupt! Contracts were necessary after all to expand demonic influence and she could sense the discontent rolling off this human. Perhaps after the human was subdued and she had her fun with Belldandy she could get the human to sign a contract!

As a show of power she slowly gathered the energy into her hand and let it grow into a large ball then let it fly towards Ranma. Ranma took a few moments to analyze the energy that was flying towards her and decided she could nullify it with a Moukotakabisha.

"Moukotakabisha!" she shouted and instantly let fly her own ball of energy. The two balls collided with a giant explosion that knocked both Ranma and Mara back. Mara was surprised that the human was able to release such an energy attack.

'Whoa! Humans that can access their life force like this are rare! Oh, now I REALLY want to get her to sign a contract with me.' Mara grinned evilly. Ranma, however, had other ideas. As the smoke was settling Ranma sensed that her target was on the ground and decided to go all out in her attack. Mara was startled to see the girl jump through the smoke and begin pummeling her. Granted, being a demoness, the attacks barely registered but due to the surprise she continued to take a beating.

'What the heck is she made of, steel??' Ranma thought to herself as she unleashed a flurry of attacks on the woman. Punch, kick, hook, jump kick, uppercut, drop kick, round house. Mara took the hits and responded to the physical force with the usual grunts yet appeared to take little to no damage. Finally, Mara caught her fists dead cold and an evil gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Well well, it seems you have some spunk!" she said. "Thanks for the massage. How about I return the favor?" Mara proceeded to unleash her own attacks at a comparable speed to Ranma's previous onslaught. Ranma was hard pressed to dodge and block all the hits and a few managed to get through but, being who she is, refused to let the damage show. After a few moments Ranma managed to break free of the attack and regain her bearings.

'She's no slouch.' Ranma thought to herself. 'Guess, I'll have to kick it up a notch or two.' Grinning Ranma assumed a more aggressive stance.

"So, you finally realize I'm far more than some lowly witch. Looks like I get to have a little more fun before Belldandy gets back for her own beating." Mara laughed. Ranma took this monologue as an opportunity and launched into her next attack.

With a shout of "Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" Ranma was on her and unleashing a furious barrage of rapid fire punches all to the same spot. This earned more than just the appearance of someone beating on a sand bag and Ranma managed to inflict some real damage. Mara was angry and surprised. The impudent human actually hurt her! How can a human punch so fast? It was more than her healing ability could keep up with and actually did some lasting damage. Granted she would be healed in a few minutes of rest but it was still annoying. A bright flash and Ranma was blown away from Mara with a bolt of energy.

"You actually think you stand a chance against me human? Hmph! How pathetic. Seems now I'll have to teach you a lesson. Everything up to now has been just for show. From now on, you won't get away with just bruises!" Mara fumed.

"Hah, as if an old hag like you could actually hurt me! Dream on ugly!" Ranma taunted with another confident smirk. 'Ok, so the amaguriken didn't have much affect either. There are other attacks left!' Fortunately for Ranma, Mara was angry now. Being a demon Mara already had something like a battle aura and with Mara angered that battle aura was getting rather hot. Now to lure her into the pattern.

Mara was angry! This human pest was still trying to stand up to her. Well, so much for signing a contract. Maybe another demon will be able to sign a contract with her... IF she survives. Mara proceeded to unleash a flurry of energy attacks at Ranma who deftly dodged each one, but not without taking some scalding damage due to the heat of the attacks.

'Damn, shes only attacking from range! I need to find a way to get her in close.' Ranma thought to herself. Of course the only way Ranma knew of to get an opponent to chase was using the Saotome style. Taunt mercilessly!

* * *

Belldandy finally managed to hide Keiichi in a storage closet on the side of a nearby garage. Now she could feel Mara's power rising. The girl would surely die if she didn't hurry back. She used her powers to bring herself off the ground and started flying back just in time to see one of the most awe inspiring and most deadly attacks she had ever seen.

* * *

"Is that all you got, you old hag? What are you aiming at anyways? Are you losing your sight in your old age? You should talk to mousse, maybe he has a spare pair of glasses you could borrow!" Ranma laughed and launched her own series of energy blasts which Mara dodged in the air with ease.

'Cocky brat! Let's see if she can dodge at point blank!' Mara seemed to disappear and reappeared in Ranma's face with an energy bolt ready. Ranma was quite surprised and barely managed to bring her arms up to shield herself as the blast hit.

'Whoa, shes fast!' Ranma thought. 'Can't take many of those hits or I'll be toast!' Lucky for Ranma, Mara now started chasing her. Now in tune to pattern, Ranma started the spiral, albeit a rather large one, as Mara was quite fast and Ranma needed room to dodge the blasts. In the end, the results were the same.

"HIRYU SHOUTEN HA!" Ranma yelled as her cold ki came into contact with Mara's hot... whatever it was. The ensuing tornado was very gratifying to Ranma. The following events were completely unforeseen. Mara was swept up and beaten about by the tornado but this did little to stop her next actions. In utter rage, she unleashed a full power blast at Ranma straight down the center of the tornado causing it's energies to invert and turn back in upon itself. Instantly, Ranma was smashed into by both the energy attack and her own. The attacks dissipated rather quickly but Ranma had absorbed the entire blow and was embedded into a small crater.

Mara didn't manage to get away without damage though. Now she was bleeding from her mouth and her clothes were in shambles. She was, however, still only lightly damaged by demon standards and had plenty of fight left in her.

"NO!" Belldandy screamed and ran towards the crater containing Ranma's scattered body only to be stopped by another blast from Mara.

"Well, Bell-chan. Looks like it's just you and me now." Mara proceeded to occupy Belldandy with a series of blasts and Belldandy responded in kind. She just couldn't do anything for the girl until Mara was no longer a threat. After a few moments of throwing energy blasts back and forth with no progress except to further mar the appearance of both combatants, a bolt of lighting shot into Mara.

"Come to bother us yet again, have you Mara? Shouldn't you have learned by now to leave us alone?" A beautiful tanned woman with long white hair asked. She was dressed rather provocatively and it seemed her entire outfit emphasized her legs and chest.

"Urd!" Mara screeched. "As long as you remain on Midgard, I will do all in my power to hinder you!" Mara was now running low on energy and she knew she would not last against the combined efforts of Belldandy and Urd.

"Next time, I'll make sure you and your precious Keiichi end up in the ground just like her!" she yelled pointing towards the crater containing Ranma and quickly disappeared.

Belldandy quickly ran to examine Ranma. Urd came down along side her and peered into the hole.

"What the heck happened here Bell!?" Urd asked, also examining the redhead.

"She tried to distract Mara while I got Keiichi to safety but she went a little too far and Mara ended up doing this." Belldandy had tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew without a doubt that the girl wouldn't live. Her body was shattered and her heart was slowing. Quickly, she put her hands on the girl's chest and tried to restore her body to health. Unfortunately she was too late. The girl was too far gone. Urd sighed as the life faded from the girl's body and felt the soul leave. She closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer. Belldandy wouldn't have any of this and reached up, removing the earring from her left ear. Urd's eyes snapped open upon feeling the surge of power.

"No Bell! She's gone! You aren't authorized to remove the limiter!" Urd yelled. Bell was beyond hearing and continued as she clasped her hands and muttered a prayer in the holy language of the gods and began to glow a bright white. Her arms drifted outward and her body lifted from the ground. The glow spread out and seemed to reach for Ranma's body which began glowing itself as the light touched it. The glow from the body intensified and suddenly flashed like a supernova. The moment was over and Belldandy's feet touched back on the ground. She reattached her earring and pulled the body into her lap.

"Bell, your kindness is understandable. I don't like seeing anyone die either but you've really gone and done it this time. Resurrection is forbidden!" Urd exclaimed.

"She didn't deserve to die for our mistakes. We should have known Mara would go after Keiichi to get rid of us. Because of that she died." Belldandy explained.

"What was a human doing fighting Mara anyway!? Couldn't she tell she was outmatched?" Urd sighed in exasperation. "I can't believe this... You'll be lucky if you were only busted down to second class. You'll probably be suspended too!" Just then Ranma came to.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ranma groaned and asked. She looked around and took stock of the area. "Did I win?" she asked.

"After you fell, I managed to hold Mara off untill Urd here came and chased her off. Sadly, you did not win. In fact, you died." she stroked the red head's hair soothingly.

"What do you mean? I'm alive aren't I? How could I have died?" Ranma asked, confused.

"You were dead, but she resurrected you. Basically, you had already passed and she recalled your soul to your body and bound it with her essence." Urd explained. Ranma just stared unable to comprehend anything that was just said. "You were reborn. Now for all intents and purposes, she is your mother."

"Uh, thanks I guess." she rolled out of Belldandy's arms and got to her feet. "I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." she said with her hand behind her head and blushing a little.

"I'm Belldandy and this is my sister, Urd." Belldandy said motioning towards herself and Urd. Urd winked at Ranma.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Ranma turned and prepared to walk away.

"Wait, just a sec. There are some problems we have to deal with now." Urd said. Belldandy looked down at the ground with a sad expression.

"Bell-chan!" A voice yelled from behind them. They turned around to see Keiichi walking towards them while holding his arm. He only had a few scratches and bruises. "Are you ok, Bell-chan? Mara's gone isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, Ranma here held her off while I moved you to that closet. When I got back I had to hold her off untill Urd arrived." she looked at Keiichi, the sad look remained.

"What kind of problems are you talking about?" Ranma asked Urd. Just then a bolt of lightning struck the ground in between them leaving a message in the dirt.

"That kind of problem." Urd said pointing to the message then read it out loud. "Goddess first class, second category unlimited, Belldandy and Ranma Saotome are to report to Kami-sama immediately."

A/N: Kiririn - When Ranma sensed the battle between Mara and Belldandy, he couldn't pin them as martial artists because they aren't using ki! They use magic, of course! Being such, all he knew was there were powerful beings of some sort nearby throwing around some form of power he wasn't fully familiar with but quite aware of due to his abilities and past experiences.


End file.
